Bound To You
by wolverinacullen
Summary: Twilight/Burlesque crossover. Victoria has potential and the skills to handle LA. When she and James meet in the Burlesque Lounge, somebody's life is going to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Bound To You**

**_Twilight/Burlesque Crossover- AU/AH_**

I had enough awareness to realize afternoon sun had turned the inside of my eyelids orange. Barely twelve hours ago, I was sure, I had been running for my life to the Greyhound station before the last bus of the night left for LA. As I sat up, my stiff neck cracked, and I groaned. Pain ebbed through my leg and my shoulder burned. I rubbed my eyes and opened them. The bus was much more full than when it had left Iowa, and simply by looking out the window and around the bus, I knew we were almost there, or rather, here. Last night alone was barely a memory, but I was here. It was all behind me now. I already knew what I was doing here. _Lounge waitress_. I turned the title over in my head a few times. Not bad, at least I wasn't a back up vocalist no one knew what her name was. No, I'm still Victoria. I'm still a singer. I'm gonna make it in this town, I'm going to show people what I can do. I don't wanna change the world, but I want to live my life in luxury.

"Last stop-LOS ANGELES" the bus driver thundered over his shoulder.

Despite my pain, I was up, duffel in hand, and off the bus before the barely-shuffling people had a chance to sit up straight. Hot sunlight felt good penetrating my light jacket, filling me to the core with hope. This was a new place; the sun shined here. Birds chirped here. It didn't snow. I had no family, I was a no one. It was the perfect place to start over.

Six blocks I had to walk to the lounge, ad in my pocket. The smells of gas and flowers and coffee as I walked were as great as the nothing I'd left behind. Business men shuffled about in work clothes, prada-toting women chatted on cell phones I'd never be able to afford. A Yorkie barked in a woman's purse.

"This can't be right" I said quietly.

Neon pink letters above an archway spelled _Burlesque Lounge._ A woman who was probably ten times better looking than me was lacing up the straps of huge heels I'd never be able to walk in. But she was beautiful! Glitter splayed across her eyelids, and even if she wasn't in costume yet, the strap of a tank top under an off the shoulder sweater, and shorts that could cause a scandal, still made her look lean and fierce. I stared in awe until she walked inside, golden heels laced up. With no other options (even if I had the wrong address, I could at least get directions inside, right?) I went inside.

Rehearsal was going on center stage. A vest-only wearing bartender had his back to me, though...I assumed it was a man? A long strand of ash blond hair fell out from under the black fedora.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

He turned to me, and I was right in my assumption, he was a man. Pretty gorgeous too, but he was wearing more eyeliner than Boy George. He had lean muscles and the body of a god.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"I'd like to take the lounge waitress job?" I said it as a question.

"Any experience?" he asked. So I wasn't wrong, good.

"Yeah, I used to work at my Dad's bar back home" I said.

"Where ya from?" he asked. Inquisitive babe. Too bad he was probably gay.

"Iowa" I replied.

"Kentucky. Welcome. You start tonight" he said. He handed me an apron over the counter-a lacy, white, french-maid type one, and I handed him my jacket and bag. He tucked them under the bar and flashed me a pear white, warm as tea smile. I couldn't help but return it.

"I'm Victoria" I told him as I laced the apron around my waist.

"James" he said, "That's Tess over there. She owns and manages the place. You'll see her on tonight." He gestured to the tall dark-haired woman that looked like Cher. "That's Sean, the set designer. He's gay, but he loves Tess. The girls are Nikki, Coco, Georgia, Scarlett and Natalie. Creepy eyeliner toting doorman is Alexis. Yes, he's a guy. You'll get to know everybody eventually. Oh, and never give Nikki more than two drinks. She's...a bit of a heavy drinker."

I nodded like I understood. My head was spinning from information overload.

He put a silver tray on the bar, "We open in three hours."

I nodded again.

The smile returned as he reached over the bar to take my hand, "You're new out here, aren't you?"

"I just got in not even an hour ago" I admitted to him.

"Let me guess, you have nobody out here. Didn't even plan on it" he asked, quietly.

I shook my head. He had empathy in his eyes, "Want to come stay with me until you get your own place?"

I barely met this man fifteen minutes ago, and he was offering his place to me. My mind warred with itself. I had never been able to trust anybody, not even my own family. I wasn't welcome on my own couch. I wasn't used to this kind of goodness. I searched his face for a double meaning, racked my brain for anything that could possibly make sense. Pervert? Murderer? None of it seemed to fit the generosity of his offer, or the kindness in his eyes.

"Okay" I murmured.

He stepped around the bar, still holding my hand, and pulled me into his arms. For a moment, I wondered what in the hell he was doing, until I felt the wetness on my cheeks. He was hugging me. Strange feelings came to the surface inside me. Trust; I knew this man meant me no harm. After all, he offered me a place to stay. A job. He was comforting me. Relief; I was away from home, in a brand new place where no one knew what I'd been through or why I left. Happiness; I came to this place alone and within half an hour I already had someone who was closer to me than my family had ever been.

"Shh...it's okay. It's okay" he murmured into my hair, tucking my head against his shoulder. I wasn't sobbing, no full blown tears, just my controlled breath and tears.

"I know it is..." I finally said, "I'm okay." I forced myself to lift off his shoulder. The girls were gone, and we were alone. The strange man-Alexis-was setting up at the podium outside the frosted glass.

James took ahold of my shoulders, holding me at arms length. I took a moment to admire him. Lean muscle inside the vest, a gorgeously built body, a statuesque face, and eyes...soulful blue eyes that seemed to have seen the world my way. Without thinking, I brushed the lock of loose hair behind his ear.

He smiled, "Thank you Victoria."

"Will I do?" I asked in an effort to amuse him.

"Hm, blouse, jeans, yeah you'll do" he said, the smile returning.

He didn't need to teach me how to balance the tray; I already knew. The room didn't entirely fill up, but I was surprised at the crowd that came.

"Do they strip?" I asked James over the bar before the curtains rose.

He laughed outright, "Victoria, it's Burlesque. They dance in sexy outfits. And Tess is the only one that actually sings."

When the curtain rose, I went to work, though I was riveted to the stage. They owned it. They made beauty achievable. Even Tess owned the stage. There was something about this...there was something about them. They believed they were beautiful, so I did too. I wanted to be them more than anything, and I had never thought of it until that moment.

I didn't even realize how zoned out I was, watching them dance until James's laugh broke my concentration, "I know, it takes some getting used to. Work that floor Victoria, if they can be sexy up there, you can be sexy out here."

I nodded and resumed work. I never looked back to the stage. As soon as the show was done, and I was done with work, I looked back. The curtain was down, and the crowd was applauding. I turned back to James. He was still smiling at me, "As soon as these people clear out, we can go home. Jesse and Laurent will take over for me since I have the longest drive home."

"Jesse and Laurent?" I asked.

"The other bartenders" James explained, "They were up with the girls tonight. Laurent and Coco are kind of a thing."

"Oh" I said quietly.

The room was quick to file out, and James handed me my jacket and bag from over the counter. He stuffed his fedora into my bag with a laugh, and even I smiled. He lead me outside, "So we're about a twenty minute drive, that okay?"

"Yeah, no problem" I said. It sure as hell beat three hours in a rusty truck. I was tired, and I was happy. He brought a sense of relief into me. The relief faded as quickly as it had arrived this afternoon, "You have a motorcycle?"

"Yeah, why? Never been on one before?" he asked.

"No..." I admitted.

He smiled as he climbed on, and held out his hand, "I promise I won't let you fall off."

I took his hand, and he pulled me close. He adjusted my bag over my chest and then helped me on behind him, "Put your arms around my waist and hang on as tight as you can. Get as close as you can and you won't fall off."

I practically climbed onto his back, met with his laugh, "That'll do Vicky."

_Vicky._ I liked that.

He took off, at least at fifty miles an hour, and I almost screamed. I clung to him. While my grip got tighter, his laugh got louder.

"Stop laughing at me!" I yelled to him.

"Can't help it, I've never had a girl cling to me before" he said.

As soon as he pulled up, I was relieved again, and exhausted. We were both laughing. He put his arm around me and lead me inside.

It was a nice little ground floor apartment. The living room had a daybed, a big TV and a coffee table. The kitchen was the back corner, and pretty up to date. It was beautiful.

He opened twin doors and I stepped into the bedroom. A huge bed greeted me, comforter pulled back, looking unmade, though the room was impecable. I smiled, practically dead on my feet.

"Bathroom's through those doors, that's the closet" he said as he opened the doors to the closet.

I put down my bag and took off my jacket, then my shoes. I reached in my bag for a big shirt and glanced back to him, "Do you mind?"

"No, sleep in what you want" he said after a quick glance.

I padded toward the bathroom. The huge bruise on my left thigh was changing colors, the purple fading out. I turned after unhooking my bra. My scratches had healed pretty well. I changed and readied for bed.

"Just leave your stuff there. You live here for now, remember?" he said quietly from the door.

I glanced over. His chest was revealed to me, a pair of black sweatpants hugging lean-muscled hips. I smiled sleepily, "Thank you. So much..."

"I put your stuff in the closet. You can do whatever you want with it in the morning" he said. I was barely aware to my legs giving out under me, but he caught me as I fell. He sighed, his warm breath, scented cinnamon, fanned over my face. I turned into his chest. His pillow soft bed was under me, his comforter light and warm...

"Why are you here Victoria?" his voice was soft, "Who was dumb enough to let you leave?"

"He didn't let me...my mother died when I was born, and my father was a drunk, and beat me all the time...I got sick of it so I left...I didn't know what to do but I did something..." I wasn't even aware of what I was saying, but I was saying it to him.

He was silent for a good time before I felt the ghost of lips pressing to my forehead, "Go to sleep Victoria. I'll be here."

I only nodded against the pillow once, before my world fell into a warm darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N- Anne Sophie-I MISSED YOU GIRL! Thank you for all the reviews! I promise you'll love Burlesque, and I promise I won't disappoint you with this fic and my others. Love ya heaps girl! :)_**

**Chapter 2**

"_I'd catch a grenade for ya_

_Throw my head on a blade for ya_

_Jump in front of a train for ya_

_You know I'd do anything for ya_

_Oh, oh_

_I'd go through all this pain; take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes I would die for ya baby_

_But you won't do the same."_

At first, as my hazy mind came back into focus, I thought the radio was playing. But I looked out the open bedroom doors, and James's back was to me. The day bed was messy from his sleeping there, his hair looked softer out of its ponytail and messy from sleep, and his voice...

"Ah, good morning sleeping beauty" he said with a smile as he turned to me. "You slept like a brick."

I couldn't help but smile. I noticed why he wore the eyeliner-his eyes were the first place I looked. They were deep, rich and warm...but something was different without eyeliner. He brought life to those blue eyes, so full of sins and tragedies. My cloudy memories of last night came back, and I knew the look on my face turned from contented sleepiness to fearful awakening, "I told you."

He moved over to me and sat down on the bed. I wasn't even aware I'd retreated away from him until he took my hand and freed it from remaining wrapped around myself, "Shh. Yes, you did. But you're away from there now Vicky...you're safe here." He put a gentle hand over my cheek, and I felt my face flame with blush.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked as I looked down. My eyes wandered the smooth, muscled plain of his chest. I could've broken into drooling.

"Pancakes" he said, releasing me and getting up.

I shifted in the bed under his covers, slinging my arm loosely around my knees and running my fingers through the disheveled curls on my head. I knew I looked like shit, so he MUST be gay. That's the only reason he isn't looking at me like I'm the creature from the black lagoon.

He leaned over to grab his phone when it rang. He glanced at the caller ID and put it back down on the counter again.

I couldn't help my open curiosity, "Who is it?"

"My ex, Bree" he said.

"You're straight?" I blurted out.

He busted up laughing, "What, you think because Tess has me wearing eyeliner...?"

"Mostly" I said, shocked.

He continued laughing while he smothered delicious looking pancakes in syrup and butter. "That's actually not the first time I've been asked that."

I wasn't blushing this time, "You're hot, you wear eyeliner, you don't seem to mind bed head, I was sure no man like you existed."

"Well, you're wrong" he said. His warm smile was replaced with a mischief filled smirk. I couldn't help but give him one back.

"What brought you out to LA?" I asked him after a long time of eating in silence, "Did you want to work for Tess?"

He laughed, "Only girls get up on stage. No, I came out here because no one had the life I wanted. I was going to audition for Green Day's overseas tour. They needed a replacement, and I was good enough..."

"You think Tess will let me on stage?" I asked in a sudden burst of inspiration.

He looked to me, "It's glamorous baby, but it's never going to be the right life for you."

"Why not?" I asked.

"You're real, most of those girls-save for Coco probably-are a bunch of catty bitches. Well, Georgia's okay, but she's a bit of a whore" he said.

I couldn't help but smile, "How long have you been here? With them?"

"Since I was seventeen" he said.

"And that would be...?"

"Six years." His expression was wistful. "I've always been a good liar, I just happened to look the part of old-enough-to-be bar tender. I know the regulars, I know their ways, and I also know Nikki's the biggest drunk in LA. At least that I've ever met."

I put my plate down and twined my fingers through his hand, "But they're still your family."

"Yeah, my big, dysfunctional family" he smiled again, "I wouldn't have it any other way." We sat in silence a few moments before he said, "I'm not sure what to make of you."

"What do you mean?" I asked him, confused.

"I can't read you. I look in your face and I'm not sure what I'm supposed to see. How old are you? What are your dreams? Are you a cat person? What's your favorite band? You're impossible to read" he said.

It was my turn to be sentimental as I said, "Twenty. I don't have any. Yes, I love cats, and I don't have a favorite band, but I love David Bowie."

James's smirk came back and he leaned over and grabbed a remote. The stereo across the room came on to Modern Love. For the first time I could remember, I threw my head back and laughed.

"Dance with me." It wasn't a request, it was a statement. He pulled me up into his arms.

"I'm afraid I have two left feet dancing with a partner" I told him.

"Well, dance on your own and so will I" he said. He released one of my hands to spin me out at arm's length. There was something about the inhibition-less way he laughed and smiled; like the entire world was missing out on his private joke that I understood. I danced like I was doing to die on my feet. I laughed like I would lose my voice. And finally, I let loose and sang with the music. James's glorious voice joined me, and his dance melted into mine. I couldn't remember having fun with anyone before, but with James, it was easy...it was breathing.

We laughed until our sides hurt and we fell back on the bed. I was wrapped in his arms, against his chest, but I didn't mind. It felt natural...it felt right. His skin was warm and his smile was infectious.

"Hurry up sleepyhead, we have to get to work before they open without us" he said.

"I'm driving the damn bike today" I commented.

He looked back to me, "Hell no you aren't." His serious tone didn't match the playful gleam in his eyes.

"A challenge, then?" I asked.

"Once you can hang on without being a wuss, I'll let you drive" he said. He grabbed clothes and his vest and took the bathroom first. I changed in the bedroom and tapped at the door, "Hurry up, you take longer than the girl!"

He opened the door and smirked at me, "I was waiting for you to be decent." He stepped aside and gestured to the empty room, "All yours beautiful."

I rolled my eyes and went inside.

0000000000

"Next" Tess called.

"Auditions?" I asked James as we walked inside.

"Yep. I guess I was right. Georgia's pregnant" he said quietly to me. Instantly, he went to work, leaving me to occupy myself. Girls went by quickly, until there were none. Tess leaned over to talk to Sean. I put my apron over the chair and strode onto the stage.

"What are you doing?" the DJ asked me.

"Auditioning" I said to him.

"What track?" he asked, disbelieving.

"Do you have the Instrumental Tough Lover from last night's show?" I asked.

"Yeah, but-" he began.

"Play it. Trust me" I told him.

A new kind of anxiety gripped my heart while I walked out onto the stage. James looked up. He looked surprised. Sean stopped, and had Tess pause mid-word.

My track started.

**Cliffy bwahaha. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_"I need a tough lover, yeah, yeah _

_I need a, a tough lover  
I need a, a tough lover, yeah, yeah  
A tough lover,,_

_When he kisses me, I get that thrill  
When he does that wiggle I won't keep still  
I wanna a tough lover yeah, yeah  
A tough lover  
I need a tough lover yeah, yeah  
Tough lover  
The seven sisters got nothing on him!"_

I left my fear at the beginning of the song. I sang the music, and I danced like the girls. James's jaw dropped. The look on his face was full of disbelief. I gave him a smirk while I strutted around the stage. The girls were coming in, and I even had their attention. I tried to read Tess's face; I couldn't, so I kept going.

_"I'm talking about a lover who's fast as the wind  
Everyone will talk about how he got me fixed  
It ain't voodoo, it's just that twist  
He will be the greatest lover that ever come to pass  
Don Juan ain't got the half the chance  
He's a tough lover yeah, yeah  
A tough lover  
He's a tough lover yeah, yeah  
A tough lover  
He'll make me laugh, he'll make me cry  
He'll be so tough he'll make Venus come alive  
He'll do anything that he wants to do  
Step on Jesse James's blue suede shoes, yeah  
A tough lover-"_

"Alright, enough" Tess cut me off.

I noticed Coco giving me a disbelieving look, worse than the one I saw on James. Georgia was elated. Nikki was pissed. I waited for Tess to continue.

"You sing" she said.

"It's why I came out here" I replied.

"We don't sing, but you have talent. You start next week" she told me.

The man that had showed up next to James put his head down on the bar and James got his smirk back. I strode down off the stage, past the girls and he emerged from behind the bar to wrap me in his arms, "You're amazing! Why didn't you tell me you could sing like that?"

"It never crossed my mind" I said.

"Bullshit" he said with a laugh, "Looks like we're short a waitress again."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, giving him a serious look, "We'll find someone."

He gave me a playful smile with a husky, quiet tone, "Sure. Nobody who can work the floor like you."

"I know you've never met a girl quite like me" I replied in the same tone.

He put his hands on my hips and released me, "You got one more night working for me. I suggest we make the most of it."

Weeks passed, then a month. I rehearsed, I performed, and people continued to come. Nikki had this big idea of trying to upstage me by making me sing-apparently she thought I wasn't that good-but the crowds grew to hear my voice. Tess was delighted. I was delighted. And most of the girls had become my family. Georgia was set to get married, and James had no problem fending off my would-be stalkers. If anything, James and I had grown the closest.

James leaned over the bar at my side at Georgia and Damon's wedding. He took my hand and he said, "You're kind of a superstar."

I laughed, "No I'm not."

He had me spin around, and I leaned back into his arm. He gave me his naturally warm smile, "Dance with me."

I shook my head, but nothing deterred him. Ever. He wrapped me in his arms and brought me onto the floor. Georgia shot me the biggest smile, and I smiled back. Tess and Sean were dancing. Nikki was at the bar. Coco and Laurent were eating cake at one of the tables, deep in conversation. I didn't see much of Laurent-or Coco, outside the dressing room for that matter-but when I did, he was quiet, at ease, and easy to talk to. Also, very blatantly in love with Coco.

"What're you thinking about?" James whispered in my ear.

I closed my eyes, "How happy I am."

I trusted myself in James's arms. I was a little buzzed, a lot content, and very warm and feeling whole. His fingers stroked through my hair while we danced, slow, soft..."You're gonna make me fall asleep standing."

"Let's go home" he whispered.

I nodded, and like that first time, when we drove home, he took it nice and slow. I'd gotten used to the wind, and the feeling of freedom the bike gave us.

We were laughing for no particular reason when we stumbled into the house. He locked the door while I dropped onto the daybed, "Help me take off these shoes. My hands are numb."

"Can't handle the cold?" he joked as he pried the high-heeled shoe off my foot, then the other, "All better."

He ruffled my hair and walked into the bedroom and shut the doors behind him. He emerged a moment later in Christmas themed pajamas.

"Forgot to lock the door" he said.

I laughed and put my face in my hands, "What are those?"

"Don't laugh, my mother got me these" he said. If it weren't for the grin on his face, I would've stopped laughing. "Goodnight."

I pulled the cover over myself, and I was about to reach back and unhook the dress when he emerged again, this time without his shirt, "Got thirsty." He padded over to the kitchen, and I admired the view of his sculpted body. I should've had heart bubbles popping over my head. If I was to really be honest with myself, I was madly in love with James. More than I loved singing or dancing or having friends. James had been the first thing in my life to go right, and he was here...no matter what changed, he didn't. He went back to the door, "Goodnight again."

This time I had the hook undone on the back of my dress when he walked out again, and I couldn't help but squeal with glee. I dropped my face into the pillows and blushed and giggled. James walked out _totally naked._

"Sorry, I'm hungry" he said. I was trying to control the urge to break down in laughter until I cried-just at the insanity of our situation. I heard him in the kitchen, and stole a glance at his gorgeous backside. I hid my face in my hands and giggled. When I looked up again, only a cookie box blocked my view.

"Want a cookie?" he asked.

"My god..." I said quietly, catching my breath from laughing so hard.

He smirked and walked away, back to the bedroom, "If you want some, you know where they are." He closed the doors, not bothering with a goodnight. He knew I wasn't stupid, he knew what I was going to chose. I tossed the blanket aside and stood. I pushed the top of my zipper down, far enough that it was open, but still on. I pushed open the doors.

He was lounging across the bed, smirking like the damn chershire cat, eating his cookies with all the contentment in the world. I pushed the doors shut behind me. He put the box of cookies aside and shifted onto his back, the smirk in place. My own lips curved wickedly as I took a step forward.

"I'm suddenly craving cookies" I told him, in my quietest, most sultry tone. The silky cinnamon colored dress fell from my shoulders.

He took in a breath as I went to him, climbing on the bed. He gripped me around my waist and pulled me down, rolling on top of me. He showered kisses over my skin, "God you're so beautiful..."

I took his chin and made him look to me, "I want you to do something first."

"Anything" he breathed.

"Kiss me" I whispered.

His lips found mine with a heat I never felt. Burning, like a fire, taking over..._like fire and powder, which as they kiss; consume._ His hot tongue parted my lips. I felt him, tasting, memorizing...his tongue swiped over my lower lip. I couldn't stop the moan that fell from my lips.

"God Victoria...you're killing me..." he murmured, ghosting his lips across my neck.

"Please...James please" I moaned, hooking my leg around his.

"Are you sure?" he whispered against my skin.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked on a moan.

He drew back and looked into my eyes, "Because you're the woman all men in the world want on stage, but I don't want you to be afraid of me."

"Afraid of you?" I asked, "Why?"

His eyes said it all, and I laughed quietly, "James, I trust you. I love you. I'm safe with you, and I know that...so please...stop being such a damn tease."

He chuckled and lifted me onto my knees, "How can I say no to that?"

His kiss was intoxicating. I wasn't even aware of my underwear joining my dress on the floor. I could only feel his touch; taste his kiss. Our bodies fit together perfectly; two halves of a whole.

"Oh...my god..." I whimpered against his lips, "James..."

His addictive kiss locked our lips again for another long moment, "Victoria..."

I lost myself in him. Soon, I didn't know where I ended and he began. Time didn't seem to pass, the world wasn't spinning, it was just he and I together. His love made me feel like a firework, and I was exploding into the stars...

and James was simply the spark that set me off into real happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I was semi conscious when I heard the door unlock and open. My fingers sought the covers and found James's warm body next to mine. Barely registering anything, I cracked my eyes open.

"James?" soft, female voice...female? Coco? Georgia? God forbid Tess..."Oh my god!"

James shifted and I turned my head to look. This girl was no one I knew. She had on a beige peacoat, pre-skinny-era jeans, and a blouse.

James's arm wrapped around me while he opened his eyes. He looked to me, then the woman in the door, "BREE?"

"What in the hell are you doing?" she yelled.

A smirk came to my lips, "We were sleeping until we were so rudely interrupted..."

She glared at me, "Who are you?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" James asked her in a tone I'd never heard him use.

"I came home. I was wrong James, please forgive me." Her tone was sickeningly sweet. I grabbed his shirt and pulled it on to cover myself as I got out of bed. If there was one thing being around a bunch of bitchy chicks had taught me, it was how to fight for my man.

"Listen bitch, I don't know who you are and I don't care, this is my place with my boyfriend. You can pack your cheap-ass sale-rack DKNY-knock off shit, and go somewhere else."

James was giving me this amused smirk I felt. I physically _felt_ it. It was the smirk I loved.

"I hate to break it to you, but he still loves me. He said he always would" Bree said.

"And you brought home your lover" James said, "How IS Riley by the way? I heard he was Nikki's sex pet too, before she moved onto her last."

Bree glowered at me, "He belongs to me."

"The only thing that belongs to you in this house is what you brought with you. Now, I'm going to say this once. Get the fuck out of our place, or I will throw you out the window and your shit with you" I told her. My stance shifted. Coco had told me once when you had a man worth fighting for, you'd feel it in your gut. You'd do anything-kill anybody for him. He'd become the world, and you'd become an animal. I felt catlike on my feet; hyper aware of my moves. I had my ground and she knew I wasn't playing.

She lunged.

I grabbed her by her thick sleeves and threw her into the floor. She was a lightweight; this was going to be easy. She had a hold on me, but mine was stronger. I shoved her into the wall, tried to kick her; she was a fast little bitch, I'd give her that. But I was always better. Three moves and I had her down on her knees, at my mercy.

"There are two things stopping me from snapping your neck like I was taught as a kid. One, I really don't want to waste an hour tossing you and your shit into a dumpster halfway across the city and burning you, and two, James. Either you can go freely, or I can throw you out. What'll it be?"

"Fuck you" she gasped.

I smirked and told her, "He already did." I punched her so hard she was out by the time she hit the floor.

James got up and grabbed her keys, taking the ones to the apartment, "Now I don't have to change the locks."

"So what about her?" I asked.

"Up to you. Leave her outside if you want. It's supposed to rain today" he said. We gave each other the same kind of wicked smile and burst into laughter. I kissed him, and proceeded to throw Bree's things out the window. I was tempted to toss her out onto the small porch...the only thing was I wasn't so sure if I could hold her up that long.

When I returned-Bree successfully sprawled on the front lawn of the building-James was leaning on the bathroom door.

"I have never seen a woman fight like you before" he commented.

"I'd hope that's a good thing" I said.

"It is" he said quietly. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me for a long moment. I sighed, melting into him, met with his chuckle, "Shower's all yours babe."

"mm" I sighed, kissing his shoulder, "Join me?"

"Tonight?" he asked quietly.

I nodded. He kissed my hair gently and released me; the smile on his face was the epitome of joy. I went into the bathroom, obliged to take a long, hot shower and just unwind.

When I emerged-wrapped in a fluffy blood colored towel of James's-he was sitting on the bed. A look that was between a mix of confusion and sadness.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He sighed and gestured to the outer room. I cracked open the bedroom door, and where I'd just dealt with our own personal pain in the ass-Laurent sat.

"I don't...understand?" I said quietly.

Coco was in the kitchen too. I glanced back to James and back out into the room. Laurent had this look on his face; lonely, full of sorrow...unwanted. I glanced between Coco and he to be met with James's nod. Oh. They'd broken up.

"Why are they both here?" I asked softly.

"You'll see" James said.

A different car pulled up outside. A beep. Coco left the kitchen, and Laurent looked after her with a look like a dying puppy. It broke my heart. It seemed I would be getting to know Laurent a lot better...


	5. Chapter 5

**Anne Sophie: I love hearing from you! Seeing your reviews makes my day! I don't care if your English is bad; I love in the US and nobody here speaks good English either xD You should make an account on here so I can reply to you personally, it seems like my words always take up the beginning of the story lol**

**Chapter 5**

It was weeks later. Laurent had driven me to the club while James had a surprise for me. Laurent hadn't minded living on our daybed, he didn't mind anything we did. He was a really sweet guy. I had no idea why Coco left him.

"Shit. Hey Vic, I don't have enough bourbon. I gotta run down the street to the liquor store, I'll be back" he called over to me.

"Sure Laurent, take your time" I said. I was listening to the tracks for the night on headphones in the DJ booth. I beamed as I realized I'd be singing Bound To You to James for the first time.

The power abruptly cut out and I let out a groan, "Dammit, again?" We'd been having problems with the fuse box since...well, since Tess had cut Nikki from the club. And replaced her with me. I was almost Tess's partner, but Tess was the almighty ruler here, her words were law. My heels clicked across the stage as I made my way toward the fuse box. I walked into the curtain, and tried to feel around it. I saw a glint of silver in the light from the window, and I stopped. Was that...a bracelet?

I saw Nikki's profile in the fading light of twilight. She looked pissed off. My first thought was to wonder what she was doing here...then I saw the knife.

"Nikki?" I asked.

She turned to look at me, "Victoria."

"Don't do this" I said quietly, "Honey, you can get a new job. You'll be fine. You don't want to do this."

"Actually, I do" she said. She moved as fast as I did, years of agility meeting my mere months. I dropped to the floor, out of the way of her swing. I was on my feet just as fast as she was charging after me. I ran into the completely dark part of the main room, and clung to the curtain.

I gathered crushed velvet in my fingers, hoping that someone would turn on the lights and see her. Maybe Jesse would bust through the door with a baseball bat, or Coco would come in with her switchblade.

"You don't know why I'm doing this, do you?" she called out to the air. I saw the glint of twilight on the side of her knife as she walked into the darkness, "You took my place! You took everything from me! And then you make James-oh so fucking perfect and too good for everyone James-yours. Yours and no one else's!"

I was frozen. I didn't want to give myself away. Hot tears rolled down my face. I choked back a sob. _please_ I wanted to beg her_ it's not my fault he fell in love with me. I never meant to steal YOUR life, I just wanted to be on stage. I never wanted to hurt anybody!_

"You know what, stay still. I'll find you easier" she said, and laughed.

The door opened, and I heard male voices. I saw the knife glint. Nikki was moving toward them. I heard his voice..."_James no!"_

Two gunshots cut through the dark. I froze, tears still trickling down my face. The lights came on.

I didn't have time to take in anything, James's arms were wrapped tight around me. I sunk into him, clutching him, crying in absolute terror. His fingers carded through my hair, and I choked on a sob.

"Vicky, shh...you're okay. You're okay. I promise you. She's not going to hurt anybody anymore" he murmured to me.

I looked up, "W-What?"

He smiled at me and lifted his left hand. I hadn't felt the nine millimeter pressed to my lower back, but it had been. Pieces clicked together in my mind and I couldn't stop myself from laughing. I nuzzled my face into his chest and sighed, "Oh my god...you're okay."

"Totally whole" he said. I heard the smile in his voice.

"You suck" I told him.

He laughed, "I have a joke for you."

"What?" I asked, skeptically, looking up to him.

"Knock knock" he said.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Marry."

"Marry who?"

"Marry me."

He sheathed the gun on his belt, took both of my hands in his, and knelt down. He produced a ring box from the pocket of his leather jacket, "Will you marry me, Victoria?"

Like the first time I took the stage, I noticed Tess and the girls arriving. They were entranced with the sight before them. And like the first time, my heart was radiating more warmth than ever before.

"Yes."

**the end**

**(advance thanks to Anne-Sophie and my other un-accounted reviewers!)**


End file.
